Orange Petite
by JulieNat
Summary: After some fuss about Neo Marines and the Endpoint, Strawhat pirates should continue their journey of the New World. Only if they know, it was hadn't ended yet. When they met their favorite allies, would the surgeon captain gladly offer for help? And how he kept mantain his stoic with a fact that an eight years old orange girl could literally send him to the edge of his sanity?
1. Prologue

**Greetings readers, this is my very first fanfiction. I'd thank all of you for paying a visit to my fiction. I've read so many marvelous fictions until decide to write one. This will be a multi-chapters fiction, hopefully not so multi since it is my very first. Well.. critics and suggestions are always accepted.**

**Here is an out of topic but I just want to say it aloud, *one piece spoiler chapter 759* "TRAFALGAR LAW IS SO COOL!" *pant pant* there, enjoy the reading :)**

**Warning: Set after Z movie in the New World. Mainly LawNa pairing, and still open for others. Rated T for future steamy contents. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece manga nor anime**

* * *

><p>Another usual beautiful day for Mugiwara pirate to enjoy, New World Sea was unexpectedly calm and safe with the sun shining brightly over the Thousand Sunny. This peaceful day was rarely happened since the pirate arrived at the New World. Lately, this reckless yet favorable captain and his crews had another dispute with an association named <em>Neo Marines<em>; the head of Neo Marines himself was actually an ex-admiral from Marines called as "Z". How and for what an ex-marine created an organization out of Marine was because of none other than a grudge for pirates and marines, long story though. Thus, the grudge had involved Mugiwara pirate to have a role in stopping him destroy the New World.

Monkey D. Luffy though had none interest with Z's old grudge and plan about destroying New World, but those feeling caused him and his crews so much trouble and left him no choice to chase Z before the head of Neo Marines could success his revenge. Mugiwara pirate couldn't clearly behold the end of Z's failed plan though as they got what they need and flee away from the island. But in their depth heart they were aware what really happened.

Maybe people out there would never guess how their world comes near to its ending because of one man's revenge, and probably would never know either. A few days after the pirate's escape, a newspaper came to their ship with a big headline 'A Mount Erupted Destroying an Entire Island' as expected _Neo Marines_ nor _Dyna Stone _were nowhere to read about. Always put their pureness and perfection image first was definitely how Marine's work.

But then, it was none of Mugiwara pirate's business.

Put that aside today was the precious time Mugiwara pirate should be grateful of. The captain himself was having fun with his best buddies Usopp and Chopper chasing a rare gold beetle around the ship. They would climb to the top of the mast and sliding down back to the deck and laughing and joking as their cheer would be heard from Franky's spot at the steer. The sound of their cheer was muffled by Brook's violin play as they stopped laughing to enjoy the music instead. The sound of Brook's violin gave a momentary bliss to the entire ship as he decided to stop and performing his skull joke. The trio's laughter was following afterwards.

Robin watched them on the top while she was reading, when Zoro had his wise time snoring all day near Nami's orange garden. Sanji's infamous love hurricane appeared from the kitchen to Robin's place as he brought a coffee set in his hands.

"Robin-chwaan~ here a cup of coffee dedicated only for you" The cook served Robin a coffee as she giggled and thanked him back.

Sanji threw his gratefulness to be alive and kicking into the sea with passion.

"Keep your voice down you love-cook!" Sanji's passion never failed irritated the now awake swordsman.

"What lazy marimo? How someone like you been here all the time without me noticing you?" mocked Sanji.

"At least I'm not the one who twirling like an idiot" Zoro sighed and ready to take another nap when…

"Shitty marimo! Are you picking a fight!?" and these are beginning of their daily quarrel.

Nonetheless, their quarrel wouldn't go too far as a piercing sound of shattered glass, and shrieks came from dock below stopped them. First of all, the two men snapped to their nearest sight where the shattered glass had been and gasped at the woman before them who was gleaming into pink as her gigantic boobs shrank. Sanji's jaw dropped at the sight.

"What the hell-"

"Robin-chwaaaaaann what happened!?"

Zoro and Sanji watched in horror, even Robin couldn't tell what happened. Then three of them turned to the deck below just to found a shocked Luffy and Ussop to a similar chibi reindeer who was more shocked scanning his form while Brook just standing there had no effect. Franky walked towards the deck to see what's going on.

"Chopper you shrank!" Luffy pointed at the now super chibi reindeer.

"Hooooow!?" The chibi doctor couldn't be more startled.

Each one of Mugiwara pirate fell silent, for the first time in century the entire crew mind's clicked into the only resolution. "This-"

Robin was going to speak her mind out but sound of loud bang behind her cut her off. The crews or at least some of them turned to a missing nakama who was never mentioned minutes ago because she had imprisoned herself inside the library to avoid her loud and insane nakamas. What at their sight was a raging petite with orange locks holding a now too loose hoodie for her figure. And an image of raging orange ball flashed into Robin's brain cells.

"What the hell is this!?"

* * *

><p><strong>And… this is for prologue. What do you think? Let me know :) R &amp; R please!<strong>


	2. This Petite

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading my first chapter :) I'm surprised there were so many readers have visited my story. I finally updated for next chapter, I hope it is better than the last. It's longer of course, but I don't know if it's long enough to be a chapter, it is kind of 2200 words.**

**Special thanks to these readers, your reviews help me a lot.**

**XxCherryXJellyxX : Thank you :D I will do my best, and for your request I think I can put a glimpse about them, since this is LaNa fiction I will focus on them first. I also like that pairing, thanks to make this one of your favorites.**

**khabiara: Yes, I love each one of their original character and do my best to bring them here. Tell me whatever I need to make it better, thank you for following this ^^**

**silentitanz: I'm sorry for the confusion D: my friend was also confused when he read the last part, maybe I should rewrite it? Hopefully you can grasp the situation in this chapter. Thank you for the review and you kindly make this as one of your favorite and alert :)**

**and Muse Bellamy, Traffy, WaddlingLemon, hanasho who had my story as your favorites and alerts, I really appreciate it. Advices and Critics always be needed ;D enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece manga nor anime**

* * *

><p><em>Modo Modo no Mi<em>, a paramecia-class devil fruit belonged to Ain, which its ability was turning back the age of anyone or anything. In their battle with Neo Marines early, some crews of Mugiwara pirates had taken effects from that fruit's ability. Nami was the first one who had taken its effect, or she could bluntly say she was one of two people who actually took the major effect. Really, look at Brook.

Nami was more than happy that Neo Marines problem had ended; she wanted to spend her wise time to continue her map work. Yet she found herself curled into a ball sulking about her petite figure. For whatever reason, her and so her nakamas' body had been brought to a state she hoped desperately never happened. That Modo Modo no Mi power turned her age back to eight years old **again**.

What's so funny about that devil fruit, why even Ain girl chose to have that ability anyways? Nami was enough to ever experience its effect once. Not for the second time.

"So, we could say that Ain girl's fruit power hasn't disappeared yet" Luffy's voice brought her to the reality.

The Thousand Sunny however, still floating in the middle of sea while the crews had an emergency rendezvous after taking a long time to acknowledge their current situation. So here they were, created a circle on the grassy deck with Luffy led the discussion. It should be normal for other pirates to have the captain led for discussion, but Luffy was not a normal one.

"That seems to be right. According to the situation before, this is definitely that fruit's working" Robin let her quick resolve.

The conversation still flowed rather smoothly.

"But why? Zoro defeated her right? And your body had come back normal afterward" Everyone turned to Usopp who desperately asking those questions. Well Usopp, that was the crews tried to clear up about.

"Does the way I defeated her matter?" Zoro asked, "If that's the problem I'd take her seriously though"

"What? Are you trying to say you should kill the lady, shitty marimo?"

Before the swordsman could argue his rival further, Nami stopped him, "Zoro wouldn't do it, however I don't see it as the clue." Her arms reached both two men as she settled herself between them.

"I don't get it Nami-san" Nami sighed at Brook, "We assumed Ain girl's power disappeared when she was unconscious. But then we still had taken its effect now, which means we must bring her to death to be free from this or just ask her if she willingly returns our forms. If the way Zoro defeated her is the matter, we should be back to these forms right after she was conscious." she explained.

"I understand, because he didn't kill her we might have taken its effect earlier. However its power emerged just now. There would be at least another reason behind this, right Nami?" Robin tapped at her chin and smiled to the petite navigator.

"Exactly!" Nami grinned at her companion. Glad there was another one who still had reasonable thought.

The others nodded in understanding. "As expected from our smart Nami-san~"

The peaceful day was almost over as the sky gone darker. Luffy actually had been bored since an hour after the discussion started. So far Mugiwara pirate had talked, they still failed to understand about the reason part as the talk brought them to nowhere and more confusing. He just let his crews busy with their own guessing.

Luffy couldn't help when a growl of his stomach stool his nakamas attention, stopping the discussion. The crews realized that their captain had already lost his interest, his wide grin proved it though. Sanji's moved from his current position into the kitchen as he declared dinner would be ready soon, much to Luffy's relief.

Chopper panicked when other crews also disbanded. As long as he noted, he didn't see any suggestion what would they do after this.

"What should we do?" He pulled Robin's skirt before she made herself into the kitchen, "I don't wanna be like this forever."

Luffy came closer and pat the tiny reindeer's hat, "What are you talking about Chopper? We are going to Ain girl to have your form back." The very wise captain claimed.

Mugirawa crews should know his captain well, he was not a type who chose a talk or complicated plan to be his way solving problem. Therefore when he easily decided to search Ain to just return his nakamas' form, the discussion about reason part they had before was gone meaningless.

* * *

><p>More like two days after the 'shrink' incident, Mugiwara pirate arrived at some island to collect anything they need for their next sailing. The island itself seemed to be normal in general, not so big to be called a country but large enough to have at least a town. The truth, they even had no a clue Ain's whereabouts, but maybe there could be something related to the girl they was searching in this island. They just tried on their luck.<p>

Franky tended the ship as usual while others departed on the island and walked separately. In Nami's suggestion, they had to walked separately because she didn't want to lure anyone attention with their presence. They knew nothing about this island. It could be normal by the look but never believed anything, the normal one could be terrifying especially once they had involved.

Robin and Chopper departed first, Robin offer the chibi reindeer a company to search some herbal that might be needed. Soon Luffy dragged Usopp after packing his meal. Nami was about to catch up with him when suddenly he extended his arms and disappeared into the forest. It wasn't' safe for her captain wandered around without being careful, but he was gone before Nami could warn him. She just hoped Usopp could be trusted enough to keep Luffy from any problem.

Sanji watched his petite navigator from behind as he started daydreaming.

_Sanji and the little Nami took a walk in the town while holding hands._

"_Sanji onii-chan let's go buy some ice cream,"_

"_Say onii-chan, would you buy this pretty hairpin for me?"_

"_Look onii-chan, those teddy bears are so cute and fluffy!"_

"_But the cutest one is definitely me, right Sanji onii-chan?"_

"Yes Nami-swaaan~ you're definitely the cutest one!" Sanji was twirling over Nami as she jolted away at his sudden behavior.

"Move aside pedophile-cook" What a person for disturbing Sanji's little dream. He glared at Zoro who seemed disgusted with the cook's sick fantasy.

"You can go to those way instead and vanished immediately." Sanji pointed at some cliff.

Nami just comically sweat-dropped as she watched the two men started fighting just now. She didn't even know what they had argued about. She sighed before she left them and went alone through a forest into the town. She wasn't in the mood to nurturing those guys.

* * *

><p>Franky was obviously enjoying his current job. Of course he had desire to go to the town much to his needs, but scratch that! He could entrust it to Usopp or Sanji, they gladly bought all of his needs without him asking them first. He loved taking care of Sunny more than shopping anyways.<p>

"Excuse me Franky-san" Franky turned to his newest nakama, "What's up Brook? Not interested in wandering the town?" He asked as he rolled the sailcloth.

"I am interested though, but I think I should show you one thing before I go." Brook pointed at an infamous yellow submarine halted not so far from them.

Franky narrowed his eyes at Brook's pointing, "Isn't that Heart Pirate?"

* * *

><p>Somehow Mugiwara's dear navigator was not entirely in her bad luck; the island that she and her nakamas visited was unexpectedly crowded and well developed. The town reminded her of Water Seven, minus water-cycle system of course. But it had nice shopping alley not to mention some branded clothing stores. Nami felt her smile grew wider for just thinking about it. S<em>hopping is the best way for mood boost after all<em>.

Nami had completely forgotten her current poor situation as she lost herself to a mere shopping passion. She hummed happily while bringing like about twenty pairs of bikini she liked in a branded swimwear store; the seller just gaped at her in disbelief. Why? Because of first, it was true that woman could be a shopaholic human being sometimes, but what in the world her parents teach her to be a greedy shopaholic at such young age. And second, why even an eight years old girl who hadn't had a bump yet mind herself to buy some bikinis!?

She didn't notice or could say care when people started crowding the store she was in; they seemed interested at the girl's weird behavior. She was busy in coaxing the seller to give her some discounts though. Much to her knowledge, there were two men she had known well within those people.

"Oi, what are you two doing?" A tanned skin man approached his crews at the crowded in front of a swimwear store.

"Ah, we're sorry cap- I mean we found something interesting at the moment" One of two guys turned to see his captain as he grinned sheepishly.

The said captain glanced inside the store, and found a weird little girl resisted the seller to give her discounts. He shook his head bored.

"We don't have time for this, find for more information asap before we leave this island" He said while walking away from the crowded. His men stumbled forward as they tried to catch up with him.

Little did know that the hot-topic girl had returned from the store brought some shopping bags that blocking her entire petite figure. The captain and his subordinates didn't notice as an orange locks followed by people's gaze bouncing towards them.

"Mmmph!" The tanned skin captain turned his head to whatever had bumped on his knees.

"Hey, watch-" Nami was about to holler at anyone who dare blocked her pathway, when an obvious furry hat could be seen although it was hidden in his black hood.

She knew very well the guy who had blocked her pathway, his hat was an obvious clue. Their alliance was still continued due Luffy's insisted, the surgeon hadn't mind either. But she didn't think would meet him here in some common island, he supposed to be somewhere else continued his journey.

She was too dumfounded to think further as she mouthed his name.

"Law?"

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law the sichibukai was just curious about the news. His curiosity though dragged the entire Heart Pirate to a plan and an island just for satisfying his needs of world's knowledge. Because of a mere curiosity, the captain wouldn't take anything hasty, he wanted to avoid Marine's hunting which he knew their base was not far from this town.<p>

Hence the plan was simple and clear, arrived at the destination island, disguised in common attire hiding their identity as pirates, searching for some information they needed without drawing anyone's attention, and when they got what they wanted they would retreat from the island. Easy in, easy out.

But even in his disguise, he couldn't stand wandering without his precious hat.

He definitely wouldn't think if his hat was the problem here. The little miss before him was just speaking whatever in her head. It wasn't really her fault though; his furry hat was incredibly eye-catching. She couldn't help but blurted his name out. Yet, her innocent one word was destroying the entire plan as he realized the crowd was still watching her.

"Law? Could it beTrafalgar Law?" his name was aching in his ears at the time a resident repeated the little miss'.

"One of royal sichibukai, Trafalgar Law!?" The others began to panicked, _this is no good_.

Before things could get worse, Law decided to abort their current mission and ordered his crews to retreat. Shachi and Penguin immediately ran away leaving their captain and the little girl who failed them just now. Meanwhile Law glanced at the problematic little miss who did mind to recollect her shop bags than cared about her situation right now. He would gladly investigate her after he was free from this rumpus.

"Wha-" Nami would never done recollecting as a hand wrapped around her waist snatching her away.

Law used him devil fruit power to flee away before people around him could decide to call the Marines. He switched from his current position to hiding in a narrow alley nearby as a garbage can taking his early spot. In a blink of eyes, Law and the shopaholic girl were nowhere to be seen. Although it didn't stop the panicking townspeople, it could buy him some times to deal with the little miss in his arm who was oddly quiet and calm.

The death surgeon studied the girl's looks, somehow she reminded him of someone he knew. He just didn't realize earlier.

"Now you owe me five hundred thousand bellis," the little miss pouted while still wrapped in Law's arm. An arm was enough for him to hold her petite figure.

"What?"

"You hear me _Torao_, you owe me five hundred bellis for leaving my shop bags behind" She accused at the puzzled sichibukai.

There was none of people he knew would dare to call him like that expect his one and only allies. And there was only one girl with orange locks in their ship.

"Nami-_ya_?"

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R please!<strong>

**For addition maybe some of readers haven't watch One Piece Z movie yet, it was great in my opinion :) I'm kind of sad and moved. The following information might be useful for this fiction:**

**Ain's power turned the crews' age twelve years younger. The crews who had taken its effect were Robin (30 to 18 years old, seriously Robin why you still looked so young), Nami (20 to 8 years old), Chopper ( I don't know his current age but his chibi form has become smaller, poor Chopper), and Brook (he is like 50 years old dead, so he was the one who looked like had no effect)**


	3. And This Rumpus

**Hello again, sorry for the long update D: When I write this chapter, my friend is like 'are you planning to make Law some pedo?' XD I'm not! Really. I changed its cover to something more resembled the story, and for everyone who wanted an image of petite Nami. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**XxCherryXJellyxX : I'm happy you realized how Zoro behave around Nami :D I think it's cute, and maybe not Zoro alone would be protective over Nami with her current body. Sanji would be, but he's too distracted with his own fantasy.**

**Mrs. ToraLaw and bulletsforvalent : Yay for pedo Sanji! (lol) Thanks for reading and reviews :)**

**Thank you for everyone who follow and make this one of your fav, I appreciate it a lot :D Advices and critics always accepted.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece manga nor anime**

* * *

><p>Nami was extremely pissed right now. Her branded and very expensive bikinis were left behind not so long after she exited the store, she even didn't have any chance for second glimpse. Someone she knew as the surgeon of death, her captain's favorite ally snatched her away in very unmannerly way. Not to mention how his hold had actually disturbed her, his big hand faintly touched her chest due her small figure. And he didn't mind to hide his dumfounded stare at her petite form, which was rude. The least she knew about him was he should be a gentleman one.<p>

Law in the other hand was too taken aback to ever notice Nami's bitter mood. The little miss he held by now was Mugiwara's navigator, a woman he acknowledged should to be one of attractive and smart women he had ever seen. He wondered how a woman who had magnificent body which made every man drooling over her had become a petite girl with no curve. Well, he should know better that in this world everything might be possible to happen. Even he was one of insane people that made those possibility really happen.

"If you done with your stare at me like that, can you please let me down?" Nami waved her hand to bring the surgeon back in reality which successfully hit him. Law regained his sense before he put Nami down.

"Is this Bonney-ya's working?" He asked while leaning on the wall, remaining his stoic.

"It's not, long story though. Fancy meeting you here" Nami said as she tidied up her appearance not interested to look at him back, caused Law raised an eyebrow at her offensive manner.

"Same with me, I'm impressed at Mugiwara pirate's pure talent to lure everyone's attention even in their poor state" He mocked, earning Nami's glare in return as he grew his smug smirk.

"MUGIWARA PIRATES ARE IN THIS TOWN!"

Before Nami could return his foul comment, someone on the district shouted and brought the townspeople to panic. Law snapped quickly to outside of the alley before turned at Nami while she was gaped in awe. Her reaction though gave him the obvious reason. Mugiwara himself was in this town dragging all the attention towards him, no one had been better for that job expect him.

How come Nami forgot about her captain? She nearly growled, Usopp definitely couldn't be on rely at keeping watch on their precious captain. She glanced at Law as she grinned sheepishly, she knew exactly what Law demanded her about by his stare. There was no word needed when it involved this one Mugiwara captain, he noted her grin as his answer.

"I should see this" Law sighed; he wrapped his arm around Nami and bringing her up as he stood. Nami was uncomfortable with her hanging loose in Law's arm; it was like he carried some kind of sack. He activated his _room_ and was ready to teleport from this alley when Nami's protest stopped him.

"At least you can carry me in gentler way _Torao_" Nami wriggled in his arm. He frowned, "Or I leave you here alone instead? Your choice, I don't give a damn about how I should carry you."

_Heartless Bastard._

As he ignored her snort in response, he created his _room_ once more; they couldn't be in this island anymore. He glanced towards the district that was full of panicked people and some convince footsteps could be heard. He assumed Marines got the report about pirates and had arrived in this town. Soon they would know about his presence too.

"Wait!" a high-pitchy voice stopped him again, much to his annoyance.

"Woman, do you want to get out of here or not?" His patience grew thin with each one of her demanding.

"Alright I get it, but before we escape can you lower your hold please? It rather disturbs me" Nami pointed at his finger which faintly touched her flat chest.

* * *

><p>If Trafalgar Law wasn't curious and let those fucking news slipped away from his mind, he wouldn't be involved in this stupid rumpus. If his crews wouldn't stop by carelessly to watch some greedy shopaholic girl, he wouldn't run away from the town with toting the said girl like he did right now. The surgeon of death cursed every single person who dragged him into this. It wasn't his nature to blame someone else in his failure, but what else could be blamed? His bad luck?<p>

Law snorted at the idea he earned just now. The reason of this rumpus was far from bad luck. It was definitely because of his inadvertency, he admitted it. The only he knew to be his bad luck was none other than the little navigator he carried in his arm. Before they escaped from the town, this girl had bluntly declared that his hand just touched her chest. It was not like Law hadn't touched a woman before, but the fact that he had touched an eight years old girl's chest was poking his pride as man. And the way she claimed she was disturbed made it even worse. He stood frozen at her demanding until Marines found their spot for sudden.

Later on, he found himself running away from Marines towards their ships, with an arm holding Mugiwara's navigator on his front as she hardened her grip around his neck while the other hand of his carrying his precious nodachi. According her little information, their ships were on the same side of the island and should have met each other while they were wandering in the town. As he could see Thousand Sunny on the horizon, he felt someone had joined him. He turned to find the archaeologist of Mugiwara carrying a chibi reindeer he assumed as her doctor.

"Fufu, what a coincidence to meet you here, Law" she chuckled seemed content about things that had bothered him just now.

"Robin, Chopper!" Nami budged from Law's grasp to look at her nakamas, Chopper greeted her excitedly earning another chuckle from the archaeologist.

Law wasn't in the mood to answer Robin's greeting, he noticed her bemused smile as she kind of knew something suspicious between him and her navigator. Soon their attention diverted to Mugiwara and his crews yelling and waving towards them. Luffy was sitting on railing of the ship waved in delight as he looked happy to meet his ally. The others were behind him, yelling whatever that crossed in their mind, like Usopp who yelling to run faster as the Marines behind still persisted to catch them. In other hand Sanji was yelling at him Law assumed, he was on fire and yelled something like 'how dare you' or 'Nami-swan, Robin-chwan' or 'better bring her safe and sound'

Mugiwara pirates was never failed to amuse him, he noted while smirking. He glanced at his submarine which was ready to submerge as Shachi and Bepo were waiting him on the dock. Law shook his head mentioning his subordinate to submerge first without him; Shachi nodded in understanding before dragged Bepo inside. Now he assured his crews were fine, he told Nami in his hand to bring his nodachi for a while as he used his devil fruit power to get into the ship faster.

In a swift motion both Law and Robin with Nami and Chopper in their holds arrived at Thousand Sunny's grassy dock, Usopp and Brook cheered. Before Marines could reach them the ship had sailedleaving the island. Law used too much his power than needed today, he huffed while letting Nami out of his grasp.

"Hey _Torao_, I didn't think would meet you here" Luffy grinned as he greeted him, "What were you doing on that island?"

The fact that he had failed his mission early hit him again, brought him to no so good mood when Luffy greeted him. The other crews around him anyways, were eager to hear his answer as they remained silent. Law definitely wouldn't spat on his allies about how they ruined his plan. He sighed in defeat, "I was searching for some information"

"Really? Me too," Luffy sat down next to Law as he continued, "Unfortunately Marines had found us before we get the information we need" he chuckled.

"Then, what kind of information you searched? As well as I remember you're one of sichibukai, it won't be hard to ask Marines yourself to get what you needed." Sanji interrupted them; he got the point well.

"There the problem is, no matter I insisted they won't let me know the real reason behind news nowadays" Law knew he would tell them about his curiosity soon or later.

"News?" The crews asked in unison.

Law earned sweat-drop at their response, "Did you read the newspaper three days ago? About _Erupted Mountain_" he added, doubted that the two women on their ship would miss it.

"Oh that" Luffy's answer made Law raised an eyebrow,

"You know about it?"

"We were kind of involved with them before" Luffy let out his infamous chuckle.

* * *

><p>Thousand Sunny was now floating in the middle of sea, Franky had assured the Marines had lost them so it was safe. The crews were on the deck as they told Law the truth behind the news Law was curious about, and how they were unwillingly dragged into it. Law listened carefully though he was once more amazed by his ally's <em>pure talent<em>. He would corrected his own statement that met Nami in the shopping alley before was his bad luck. Heaven didn't seem to hate him today, he got the information more than he actually needed.

"And now we're going to search that Ain-girl" Usopp finished their story with a huff. Law nodded understands, "I get it, that Modo Modo no Mi power was interesting though."

"Do you have any idea about how that fruit work?" Robin asked, she guessed he had his own opinion.

"For what I heard this far, I assumed her power was not so different from mine. When we talked about its ability it always involved with user's stamina and consciousness" Law concluded, brought Robin to her own thought.

"We can know that when we find her," Luffy was again making other's opinion gone meaningless. "By the way Torao, what will you do after this?"

"I don't know," at the time Law was answering Luffy, his submarine suddenly appeared before them into the surface. Law glanced a bit before he continued, "maybe I'll go to the next island, though my business here was over."

"Really? I think you can join us somehow"

"…"

Law remained silent. He knew Luffy was someone who would meddle at anyone's problem without thinking, especially when they needed help. He had experienced it once at Dressrosa, despite he was more than grateful with Luffy's interference. But really, someone should tell him that everybody was not kind enough to be like him. Luffy's innocent remark unknowingly had dragged Law into it, Law wouldn't reject when he owed him so much before.

"You have nothing to do right?" Zoro smirked, seemed know what Law was thinking at Luffy's remark.

"Law will help us?" Chopper's innocence made it even worse.

"You still owe me for leaving my clothes" What the fuck Law had to do with Nami's last demand.

"…"

Law could never argue them, "Alright" he huffed, sulked more than annoyed.

His answer brought Mugiwara Pirates to cheer. Some Heart Pirate crews who just arrived at Thousand Sunny deck were confused at what they saw. Their captain slumped on the mast while their allies was dancing and cheering happily. Later on Law declared that he would be with them until they found Ain, Whether they could persuade her to bring the Mugiwara crew's body back or not was none of his business. Luffy had no problem with that, much to Law's relief.

The day had fallen as Mugiwara pirates and Heart pirates had some dinner together on Sunny's deck. Back then, Sanji would make some hamburger for easy eating at the deck while Nami and Law barged into the kitchen to check his cooking. She was sure Sanji would make something involved bread for easy eat, she warned Law about this so they went into the kitchen to check it. Nami asked Sanji to change the menu with some trick which he fell into it immediately. After that, he decided to make sushi instead.

"Ain might be in the last island of endpoint?"

"Right, I've been thinking of it. That Ain-girl looked like too attached with Z, so…" Robin didn't finish her line when the others seemed understand what she means. Every attention now brought to her.

"Why don't you tell us sooner?" Zoro asked.

"Oh yea, I once asked when she told me this. But she said she should wait for the right moment to tell all of you." Franky interrupted as Robin nodded at him to continue,

"I can't guarantee it, Marines should be on guard there until this endpoint news is forgotten." Robin gave her reason.

"So you don't know whether Ain or Marine is there, and you find this is the right time to tell us." Law concluded.

"I think your help will be enough to take care of Marine" Robin smiled.

* * *

><p>So their destination was clear, no plan needed as they finished their dinner. Some Heart and Mugiwara crews had played poker until tired and decided to go to each quarter. Law had no intention to sleep yet, even in midnight and everyone was sleeping already. He wandered on Sunny when a sound of thud could be heard in the library. He glanced at the moment before finally took a step, somehow he could guesswho was inside at this time.<p>

Law opened the door, scanned around before he found a stack a paper with orange lock sprawled on floor, "What are you doing Nami-ya?"

Nami growled as she stood up, she turned to Law with half glare, "I fall, what else? You can see it with your very eyes" She didn't intend to answer him with such sarcasm. But when she hardly tiptoed on the chair to reach her paper and brought the entire stack fell was really madden her.

"No need to spat on me, a simple beg of help will not harm you." He sighed, wondered why in every time he bumped on her she would greet him offensively.

"No thanks, I've gotten what I want. What are doing in this time anyway? You should go back to your quarter" Nami collected her paper before put them on desk.

"None of your business, by the way I asked you first." Law leaned on the wall as he watched Nami studied her paper.

"None of your business too."

"…"

"…"

"Good night Nami-ya" He finally said before left, he even didn't take a glimpse or waited for her answer as he closed the door.

Nami turned to the door a second after he closed the door, "Night"

* * *

><p><strong>Nami is in her bitchy mood mode, don't blame her (lol) R &amp; R please!<strong>


End file.
